


Day 8: Voyeurism

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, POV Clint Barton, PWP, Voyeurism, ends with an invitation, poolside sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Clint is patrolling the Tower after nightmares drive him away from his bed.  He stumbles across Bucky and Steve naked beside the pool, and maybe he should go, but he decides to stay and watch instead.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, pre James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Day 8: Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Some people have asked me if [Blowin Off Steam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510952) and [Restless Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662868) were connected and if I would ever do a follow up.
> 
> I initially wrote this story with the idea of Clint never having been with Steve or Bucky, but as I was writing it, I realized this might just be that follow up story. Or at least the next little chapter.

Clint didn’t want to know what his Shield appointed therapist would think of his need to patrol the tower on the nights he had blue tinged nightmares. Didn’t really matter—after flashbacks of attacking his teammates and friends, he was going to check and make sure the place was safe. Even if he was tired, even if all he wanted was a night of empty sleep, his body and his mind were strung as tight as one of his bowstrings and he wasn’t going back to sleep.

He was finishing up his round of the Avengers’ gym floor and heading for the pool area, when he realised there were lights on up ahead despite the late hour. Clint paused and then hurried forward to round the corner into the dark hallway that ran alongside the pool. 

The only thing left was the pool that took up a corner of the floor, with windows looking out over the city. A glass wall separated the pool room from a hallway and changing rooms. The hallway was only lit by footlights at this hours, but the lights were on in the pool room itself, illuminating everything on the other side of the glass. One of the doors must have been left open because Clint heard the room’s occupants before he saw them. 

One of them was making a soft, steady sound—somewhere between a sigh and a moan—over and over, in time with the sound of slapping skin. The other was grunting roughly, and both noises went straight to Clint’s dick even as he honed in on where the sound was coming from. 

Bucky was stretched out over Steve on one of the pool loungers, and he was fucking him in a smooth even rhythm. They were both completely naked with no swimsuits in sight, and their hair was damp. Steve was gripping Bucky with both hands, rocking under the force of his thrusts. He was the one making the soft moaning noises every time Bucky filled him up. They weren’t moving fast, but they were in sync in a way Clint hadn’t felt in a long time.

Clint let out a breath that he didn’t know that he’d been holding and then froze as the two on the other side of the glass stilled.

Then Steve moaned low and broken: “Bucky.”

Bucky muttered something that Clint’s aids couldn’t catch in the echos of the pool room, and then he slid his hand down Steve’s side, under the curve of his ass, to catch his thigh, and he brought Steve’s leg up to rest on his shoulder. Steve groaned at the change of position.

Clint bit his lip in the shadows of the hallway. His cock was already hard, and his hand went to it without his permission. Clint squeezed himself through his clothes as he watched Bucky pull almost all the way out. 

Bucky drove back in one powerful thrust and Steve cried out. Clint licked his palm and slid his hand into his pants. Bucky pulled back and did it again, almost folding Steve in half with his leg on his shoulder. And then he kept leaning in, driving into Steve with short powerful strokes. Steve was moaning with his head tipped back. Clint could see his cheeks were red, and he was clinging to Bucky.

Clint’s hand moved rapidly on his cock. Even though he was regretting the lack of lube, he couldn’t look away from the two in front of him. Both of them were beautiful and he couldn’t decide which position he would rather be in more. Bucky’s hair was swinging in front of his face, and the muscles in his ass clenched with every thrust. He was staring down at Steve intensely, like he could bring them both to completion with just his gaze. Steve was rocked with every thrust, taking it like a man drinking water in the desert. One of his hands still clung to Bucky’s hips, and Clint wished for the bruises it was leaving there. The other he had thrown up over his face like he could hide there from the sensations.

Droplets clung to the skin on both of them. Clint couldn’t say if it was water or sweat, but he wanted to lick it away with his tongue. He wanted to follow every rivulet down to its end and then back up again.

Clint brought his hand up to his mouth and spit into it as quietly as he could, holding back a sound when he touched it to his cock again. He was so hard, and so tired, and he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming, but he wanted to come with these two men.

Steve was moaning Bucky’s name now, and Bucky was fucking him faster than before. The lounger under them was starting to make a threatening creaking noise, but all three of them ignored it. 

Bucky propped himself on his metal arm and reached down between Steve’s legs. Clint couldn’t see, but he must have taken hold of Steve’s cock because Steve cried out. Bucky’s arm jacked up and down and he was muttering something to Steve that Clint couldn’t make out. Clint’s own hand was moving faster too, trying to keep time with Bucky’s rhythm. 

Clint couldn’t say what tipped Steve over the edge, but suddenly he was making a wrecked noise and Clint could see streaks of come landing on his chest. Clint came too, biting down on his lip to keep from making any noise as his hips jerked uselessly and his cock painted his hand.

Bucky didn’t last much longer. He thrust forward a few more times before his head dropped and he buried his face in Steve’s neck. Clint could see his muscles twitching as he let himself go boneless on top of Steve. Steve’s leg slid slowly off his shoulder.

Clint made himself take a step backward and then another. He was trying to breath quietly and he was grateful he was still only a few steps away from the exit of the hallway. Steve and Bucky were still sprawled on the lounger, murmuring to each other. As soon as Clint was out of sight, he hurried his steps, planning to sprint to the stairs.

There was a soft chime from the speakers above him, and then Jarvis’ voice.

Agent Barton,” Jarvis said. “The Captain and Sergeant Barnes asked me to inform you that they will be retiring to their rooms shortly if you wish to join them in a more comfortable setting.”

Clint paused but there was no other info forthcoming. 

He thought about his bed waiting for him, and how he’d probably be able to sleep now after an orgasm.

He thought about the sticky mess in the front of his pants that was already cool and unpleasant. 

And then he thought about the various papers he’d read in Shield’s files about the serum, and particularly the possibilities it posed for stamina and recovery.

Clint found his feet turning in the direction of elevators.


End file.
